


Five Times Himuro Sleeps With Kagami

by murphym



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Five Times Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro keeps telling himself it's the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Himuro Sleeps With Kagami

The first time Himuro sleeps with Kagami it's after the winter cup.

He shows up unannounced and drenched in the middle of a rain storm. There isn't any conversation. In fact, Himuro doesn't allow for Kagami to even open his mouth before he's desperately holding him and administering fervid kisses.

It lacks a connection. It's completely one-sided. Though Himuro holds back the emotional dam that threatens to falter within him.

Himuro's thankful, because even through the obvious apprehension Kagami still holds him.

 

* * *

 

The second time Himuro sleeps with Kagami it's out of something so purely simple-minded.

Kagami's at his home unannounced this time on the pretense of, “You won't answer my calls.”

His half-ass attempt to reach out sends Himuro into turmoil, yet the very fact that Kagami cared enough to visit him is an obnoxious satisfaction. He's unable to turn him away by the thread of hope he's still hanging onto. All the hope and feelings that he can't seem to rid himself of.

He manages to swindle Kagami into his bed with a few nice words. There's the same apprehension as before, and this time Himuro feels a sense of hatred from Kagami once they lay completely spent.

When Kagami leaves, Himuro promises to answer his calls, but he doesn't.

Then Kagami stops calling altogether.

 

* * *

 

The third time Himuro sleeps with Kagami it's by a twisted sense of fate.

They're at a poorly organized mixer and he's immediately played off Kagami as a mere stranger. He's only here to live and forget. Though it's a wasted effort tonight. It stings him with jealousy that Kagami is out looking for a girlfriend, when he's been desperate to fill that position for years.

Alcohol consumes him and by now Himuro doesn't care, because he thinks this will be the last time.

He's as sly as always when Himuro gets Kagami to ditch everyone else for him. They end up in a hotel, and Kagami's eager for answers the second they check in.

Though Himuro ignores every plea and question regarding where he's been and why he hasn't called. He clings to Kagami throughout the night. Afraid to let go, and afraid to give up. Once Himuro's blessed with clarity the guilt is all consuming.

“Tatsuya, why do you sleep with me?” Kagami then asks.

Even if it's the last time he'll see him, Himuro still can't answer.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Himuro sleeps with Kagami it's nearly three years later.

Kagami arrives with a pack of unfamiliar faces at the bar he tends. They fill up the counter with a strong purpose of future fun and intoxication. He can feel Kagami's gaze on him yet once again Himuro acts only as a stranger who tends the selected bar.

When it's on the cusp of midnight it's Kagami's turn to ask him for privacy. Once they retire to the room upstairs, Himuro plays up his usual poker-face and remains cold.

They don't talk much. In fact, Kagami can't seem to speak and Himuro's resorted to a smoke. The newly found habit earns him a scolding from the other.

He tells him, “It doesn't taste so bad.” And kisses Kagami, which ultimately leads to more.

There isn't the same hesitation from Kagami as before; instead, the red-head is being so awfully gentle while they embrace that Himuro wants to scream at him. He can't stand how kind and gentle Kagami is, yet at the same time he loves it.

Just as much as Himuro loves him.

 

* * *

 

The fifth time Himuro sleeps with Kagami is the following morning.

They embrace just as the sun makes it's arrival. Though Kagami feels distant and less forgiving than he had last night. It feels similar to the first time Himuro had slept with him...but undeniably worse.

Afterward, Kagami dresses in silence when he finally announces, “I'm getting married.”

Himuro feels sick as he offers a quiet, “Congratulations.”

He hates it. He hates how Kagami would jeopardize everything—including a marriage—to maintain any sense of closeness in their relationship. Although, Himuro knows the blame can only be thrown onto him.

Kagami attempts to invite him, but Himuro can't accept it.

“I can't be at the wedding of the man I love.” He says, and Kagami is silent.

It's last thing he says to Kagami, and it's last time Himuro ever feels his embrace.


End file.
